The bride of Xana
by ToxicZpoint
Summary: xana gets a bride, who is it, what does it all mean, well you have two chocies. 1.read this to find out 2.pass this up.  I suggest chooseing option 1 passing this up will make a someone cry, might include code lyoko tf tg and alots of other thing 4 3 2 1
1. Odd begginings

Author note (An) = the end

This is my first fanfic so don't hate it, yet.

Now the story you about to read contains (are you paying attention) an idea I thought of but no one ever thinks of enjoy and please was a normal day for the lyoko warriors Xana would activate a tower they would deactivate it and repeat. But today was different this time.

Aelita ran towards the tower as Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi would take out the monsters the normal routine. There were four monsters left 1 tarantula 3 blocks but then Jeremy said through his headset "Guys one of those blocks is giving off a strange reading I'd be careful."

"Relax Einstein we got it" replied Odd.

Ulrich was handling the tarantula while Odd and yumi took out the blocks. They took out one of the blocks when Odd was hit by a not so ordinary blast it was a pinkish beam that one of the block shot.

Odd was devitalized instantly after the tower was deactivated Odd's scanner was still closed and odd was nowhere in sight.

They were all standing near Jeremy's chair (minus odd) they were scared odd might have disappeared in lyoko and might end up like William.

But Jeremy said "don't worry I'll find out what happened to him you guys just get back before Jim suspects something"

"Alright Jeremy" Ulrich said as the elevator closed

But xana has a plan that is finally working but it involves odd who is now stuck on lyoko, only two questions where is odd and why does Xana need/want him.

(An)

So this is the first chapter out of my crazy story that came from my crazy mind full of other weird things trust me on this.

Also why do you think Xana wants odd hmmm?


	2. The plan or the scheme

Author note

In this story xana is a guy just a heads up k

Xana stared at Odd's unconscious body he grinned at the sight his plan working for once.

Xana turned away "got to finish the program before the brat wakes up" he thought to himself.

He couldn't help but laugh at odd he expected it to be harder.

Now it was step 2 of his plan he called in the scyphozpa in and uploaded the program into odd, in less than 24 hours his plan would work.

His plan had 5 steps

capture odd

program a virtualization change

(if it works) Erase his memories

(if it doesn't repeat step 2) convince the new odd his new identity

Win (hopefully)

He just hoped he programmed it correctly if does work xana would be the happiest man/virus in the world (everyone else would be dead)

So now while the program does its work xana has to distract the rest of group.

"Let's see what to do this time" he said to himself just as William walked up to him

"If I may make a suggestion sir" William said

Xana just grinned and nodded

"Maybe if you lock them all in the one room like you did awhile back"

Xana didn't think of that before that could just work.

While they were planning odd was changing into a Girl.

(An)

How's that for a piece of fried gold

Tell me what you think please

Also TG I know right brilliant but no one thinks of it


	3. the trap and the escape

Author note

For this chapter and all the rest I make I will be using Povs

For a reviewer called IheartOddDellaRobia so just a heads up k.

Jeremy's pov.

"What could Xana want with Odd" he would continue to think to himself.

He was typing at the keyboard when a beeping noise indicating the tower went off.

"Huh Xana is launching a attack already, Better warn the others"

Ulrich's pov

He was eating lunch with the others when his phone went off he answered immediately.

"Yeah Jeremy what is it?"

"Xana has launched an attack"

"Alright ill tell the others"

He turned to Yumi and Aelita

"Xana has launched an attack, like we don't have enough problems"

"But we already deactivated a tower today" Aelita said

"Xana be up to something" I said as I walked towards the door.

But as I went to touch the door a spark shot out sending me flying backwards.

Yumi's pov

Seeing Ulrich get zapped startled everyone a lot of other kids also tried to open the door same results each time, they all got zapped, it seems were stuck in here.

Everyone seemed scared except for the unconscious people.

Me and Aelita tried to find an exit but all the exit were the same way Xana must really want us away from lyoko.

Xana's Pov

"it's working" he said to william "now go watch odd tell me when he or i should she gets in touch with her femmine side" william grined and walked out.

I just had one more thing to do if they do manage to get to lyoko i need to up my defense, i need a new unit.

"lets see" I said as reach for a folder full of ideas "no,too predictable,no,no,actually this one could work" i said as took out the file and started programing and creating the unit.

Jeremy's pov

"whats taking them so long" I thoght as a dialed yumi's phone

"jeremy we have a proplem"

"what kind of proplem"

"the kind of proplem where we are stuck in a room all of us again"

"the electrical room collapseing trick, again"

"yeah except it's not collapsing"

"and you can't get out anywhere"

"No not at all"

"what about the roof, you know air ducts"

"well i guess we can try"

Yumi's pov

"Aeilta help reach the roof."

we stacked some chairs on the table and managed to climb into the air ducts, but we had to leave ulrich behind since we couldnt get him to wake up"

"ok Aelita let's get to the factory"

Xana's pov

i got the unit deployed and everythings ready except i couldnt help but notice that i could only see ulrich in my trap does that mean, no it couldnt they couldnt have, but just in case lets get that tower protected.

"sir, she's awake and well its a succsess!" william ran in and shouted

"alright then get down to the tower ill handle odd, oh and did my design for her work?"

"yes sir, she looks just like you designed her"

I couldnt help but grin, mabye once i wipe her memories add some fake ones them i could show the lyoko warriors the new odd, my new odd"

(An)

okay I improved my writing a bit just a bit.

the design for the female xana odd should be my avatar btw i dont own the picture that-technique does he's apart of deviantart


	4. Goodbye odd, hello oddesa

(An) since odd is going to be a girl ill refer to her later as oddesa obvious right thats why i chose it btw powers include knife nails and mimic and invisabillity now onto the story!

Odd's pov

I got immediatly and look around then i noticed something even stranger then lyoko instead of my usual lyoko outfit i had a dress on?

then i noticed my hair was diffrent, my hands were diffrent, but then i noticed something even more i had a pair of breasts!

but the could mean only one thing that xana changed me into a girl.

"that perverted bastard!" i screamed

"don't say that just yet" a voice said from the darkness

i turned to see scyphozoa and xana aproaching me.

i started backing up only to run into a wall.

"why xana, why me?" i asked

he grined as the scyphozoa grabed me

"it dosnt matter you won't remember a thing except me the new you and lyoko" he said

i began to panic but i quickly went unconsious once the scyphozoa grabed me

i felt all my memories slowly fade from me the new ones popped up but one memory wasnt taken from me just like xana said lyoko ,aelita ,ulrich ,yumi and everything that happend in lyoko even me but i felt that memory pushed far from my mind then buried under the new ones.

Xana's pov

I picked her up and carried her to my house, i mean our house i grined at this.

i droped her in my bed and went back to my work the lyoko warriors they are comeing at least two of them.

Oddesa's pov

I awoke and looked around noticeing i was home i got up wodering where xana was i walked around until i noticed him sitting at the master computer (which controls everything)

"hey sweetie" i said to him

i couldnt tell if he was startled or surprised.

"oh your awake already, any way you know the lyoko warriors right"

"no you only told me about them"

he grined once i told him this for some reason

"well" he said "i was wondering if you would like to go with william to help fight them"

"really,i would love to" i said quickly

"ok but here" he gave me something which inserted into my hand "this will allow you to control the bots"

i hugged him "thank you, thank you, thank you"

"let me just call william to take you with him, also you remmember how to use your abillites right?"

"of course i practice them every day remmember"

he was going to anwser but then william came "yes,sir" he then looked at me and smiled

" i want you to take oddesa with you" he said while gestureing towards her

"y-y-yes sir" he said as if he was afraid "but what will happen if she is devirtulized"

xana replid "she come back here of course"

"yes,sir." he said as he turned around

we were walking until we got to some manta he jumped on one then reached his hand out and helped me on it.

Yumi's pov

"Jeremy are you sure this the right sector" i said

"im 100 percent positive that the tower is in the ice sector" he said

"there it is" Aelita said as she pointed out at something

we imeditaly began to run towards the tower when we stoped at the sight of william and two trantual standing front of the tower.

"okay aelita ill get their attetion you get to the tower" i said

i ran first throwing one fan toward one of the trantula hitting the eye they began attacking me that gave aelita the chance to slip into the tower.

Aelita pov

i made into the tower only to notice another girl standing in front of me

"you must be aelita, xana has told so much about you" she said as she slowly walked towards me

i backed out of the tower right into yumi makeing us both fall down

"Aelita what are you doing?" Yumi asked me

i replied by pointing at the girl comeing out of the tower.

Oddesa's pov

"you already took care everyone else didnt you. oh! your yumi" i said

they got up quickly surprised by this new enemy.

"wheres the rest of the gang, or did my sweetie seperate you guys?"

yumi nodded at this.

Aelita was the next to speak "who are you?"

"im xana's wife, but you can call me oddesa" I anwsered

"Jeremy are you getting this" Aelita asked

"yes i am" Jeremy said

"oh its Jeremy! hi jeremy" i said

"opps i forgot im supposed to fight you but we can talk first" i said

"i quess" yumi said putting her fans down

"so wheres Ulrich and" i coudlnt finish the sentence i just forze there

"odd, do you know what happend to him."

"well no i thoght he was with you guys still"

"no xana took him" Aeilita replied

this made me froze again something seemed familier i was about to say something else but i heard xana voice come into my head

"honey your supposed to be fighting them not talking to them" xana said

"im sorry, your right" i said to him

but apperantly Yumi and Aelita heard me i stood up and looked at them

"well, now we fight"

aelita cant fight so i let her slip by to the tower

but yumi threw her fans, i dodged them, now it was my turn to attack

i charged towards her knocking her down i then used my powers to turn invisable yumi jumped looking around trying to find me.

i extend my nail turning them into knifes and then i walked behind yumi stabbing her and devirtulizing her instantly.

the tower deactivated i nodded and said

"well that was fun at least"

i immediatly returnd back home to my xana only to find him still at his computer

"so sweetie i was wondering where is odd"

this must have suprised him look at me and said

"he with the rest of the lyoko warriors"

"but they said you took him"

"well i dont have him"

"okay just wanted to ask" i said as i kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the bedroom to get some sleep knowing that xana will most likly be planning something for the lyoko warriors.

But what happend to odd?

Xana's pov

scyphozoa was next to xana "i want you delete any of her memories about odd"

the scyphozoa then turned around and headded towards oddeasa

"how am i going to fix a devirtualzation proplem" i said to myself

(An)

the chapters are getting longer right im getting into my story again also reveiws please please plaease please please thank you


	5. the devirtilazation proplem

The next day

Willliam's pov

"those brats are snooping around again, william you know what to do just keep them away from oddesa, she cant be devirtulized"

"yes,sir" I said as I walked out of the room

i bumped into oddesa on the way out,

"where are you going?" she asked me

"To stop the lyoko warriors from finding more information about lyoko" I replied

"oh well can i come with you?" she asked with a smile on her face

"no, xana's orders" i anwsered her

"ok then" she said she looked a bit down after i told her that

so i continud towards the lyoko warrior's location.

little did William know a oddesa was following with her invisabillity, who said she listens.

Aelita's pov

"Jeremy I think i found him!" I yelled

"what?" everyoneasked

"yes, im sending you the cordinates Jerermy"

"this is great news Aelita" Jeremy said

"whats this?" Aelita asked herself as she opened a file under the naame oddesa

"w-what, no he couldnt, why would he, i-i-i, Jeremy we need to get to odd Now!"

"you won't be going anywhere." a voice from behind the group

they turned to find william standing behind them

Oddesa's pov

i stood behind william noticeing that i was still hidden.

a fight instantly broke out william was quick to dodge but i wasnt.

i was hit by yumi's fan falling down but that hit gave me away

once william was devirtulized by ulrich they all turned to me

"um hi" i said a bit shocked

"this is the girl you guys told me about" ulrich said

Yumi and Aelita both nodded

i got ready to attack only to be stabed by ulrich i watched as bit by bits of me were devirtulized.

i opened my eyes to see an familer place but i swear i was never here.

i stumbled out of the scanner and looked around i noticed the elevator i again stumbled into it, and then it hit me i was on earth, not lyoko!

i checked myself, i was the same as i was on lyoko even my powers work, well at least my knife trick

i sat in the elevator, i felt tired so closed my eyes and slept.

Xana's pov

"William please tell me why Oddesa was devirtulized"

"well sir, you see she followed me after i told her she couldnt come and she was invisable i cou-"

"nevermind we have to think of a way to get her back on lyoko."


	6. Oddesa's dream

(oddesa"s dream)

oddesa was currently dreaming about ruleing the world with xana until everything went black

"who are you?" a voice asked

"Im oddesa" she replied

"are you sure of that?" it asked

"yes , im positive"

"do you know what xana did to odd?"

"no"

"would you like to know?"

"yes" she said a bit shocked at this question

a video appeared in front of oddesa as she watched in horror the scene unfold.

"that perverted, bastard" odd said

"don't say that just yet" xana said

"why xana, why me"

"it won't matter all you will remember is me, the new you, and lyoko"

Then the scyphozoa grabed odd

the video/flashback dissapeared

"I ask again, are you sure you are oddesa" the voice asked

"n-n-no im n-not" she said in confusion

"correct, you are not oddesa"

"who are you?" she asked

"you will soon figure out everything soon, but first you need to wake up"the voice said

"oh and tell everyone i said hello" the voice added

"but wait-" but before she could finish her sentence she was awake

(An)

hey did you miss me (no) this was just a short chapter on purpose so dont be mad

also if you have stuck with me this far im telling you this early the finale is comeing up soon mabye 4,5,6 i dont know yet (days,weeks,months?) yeah about that long

are you confused?

also if you read this i have a challange which will be rewarding if you anwser this question ill put you character in further chapters if you win give me the info on your character to win you must be right and be the first one right (he just wants to see if people are reading)

the riddle (wait he diddnt say riddle) is

A box without key or lid yet inside golden tresures are hid.

(also if you do actuallly are the only person to particapte in a month time span you win automatically.)


	7. The Revenge

Oddesa's pov

I quickly jumped only to realize i was'nt in the elevator any more.

I did'nt move but i heard voices.

"what do you think this means" one said

"must be xana's plan" another said

"it can't be" and another add

I stood up and looked in the direction of the voices to find that Ulrich,Yumi,Aelita, and Jeremey.

they have'nt notice i was up yet so i decide to make a run for it only to be stopped by something.

A strong urge wanted me to say hello i tried to fight it but i turned anyways and said,"hello"

this immediatly got all of their attention.

Ulrich and Yumi walked up to me

"what are you doing here?" Yumi asked me in a confused tone

i was a bit nervous about anwsering their question they were the enemy but something told me i could trust them

"i don't know" i anwsered

they did'nt seem to believe me

"if they wont belive you show them your proof" a voice said inside my mind

my body instantly started walking on its own towards the super computer.

Ulrich and Yumi tried to stop me but i still continued to walk towards the super computer.

i got close enough to it.

it was like i was possesed i told jeremy to type something in and before you know it the same flashback i saw in my dream played.

i didnt want to watch it again but i had to appearantly

after they alll watched in horror Aelita turned to me still shocked and said "thats why we could'nt find odd, he made it seem he still had him and you were a new creation"

"i had no clue whats so ever, i just want ti get back to lyoko" I said

"you can't Odd" Jeremy said

"i'm not Odd!" i screamed

"yes you are" Ulrich said

"I'm going back to lyoko" i said as i walked towards the elevator

i pressed the button just as ulrich slipped in

"I am going to lyoko and thats final" i said

"ok but at least let me come" he said

i nodded, i did'nt know why he would like to come with me

(mean while in lyoko)

Xana's pov

"William you screwed up!" i yelled

"months of planning wasted because of you!" i continued

"but sir it was'nt my fault" he said

"don't play that game with me I know what happend and you wi-" i stopped because i notice she was comeing back to lyoko

"william here is you chance for redemption bring her back to me!"

"Yes sir, right Away."

(back to oddesa who is now in the forest sector)

Oddesa's pov

I felt a heavy pain in my stomech i fell down to my knees holding my stomech Ulrich noticed as he tried to help me I pushed him aside not being able to control my body anymore.

i began to change, again.

Odd's pov

"it's good to be back" i yelled apearantly jeremy and everyone else back on earth heard me.

"ODD!" they all shouted suprised

"can't keep me bottled up" i said proudly

"but let's get down to bussness before she comes back" i said

Every one else agreed i told them my plan.

My Plan, or should i say **REVENGE**

**(An)**

okay update the story is over after the next chapter **THE END**


	8. THE END

Welcome to the beginning of the end

Enjoy

(an)

William's pov

I walked towards her possison only to find something shocking,dissapointing,and threatful

It was odd since he was oddesa he knows where Xana's base is i have to get back to him

So i turned around and ran back to xana, "he's not going to like the news" I thought

Odd's pov

"so every got the plan, right"

"yeah"

"yes"

"i think"

"of course"

they anwsered

"to sector five we go" i said

Xana's pov

"I told you this would happen!" I yelled

"but we can fix it we just have to isolate odd from the rest of them" i Added

"do you think you can handle that"

"yes sir" william replied and marched off

"now only to get the defences readt" he said to himself

Odd's pov

"okay were almost here and" I stopped mid-sentence as i noticed the huse army of trantulas

"um i dont know what to say here" I said nervously

William slowly walked up his sword no where in sight

"Odd you may enter but they can't"

"why can i enter?" i asked

"because the monsters won't shoot at you because you have, wait i diddnt say a thing don't listen" he said

"thanks for reminding me" I said trying to hold back my laughter

i shot william twice in the chest and once in the head divertulizeing him instantly

"glad to see my lazer arrows still work" i said

"ill handle the trantulas aelita you try to open the door Ulrich Yumi cover her"

Xana's pov

"no,no,no This can't be happening" he said as he watched he's army get destroyed

"William! William get in here!" he yelled

he didnt come

"they are here to kill me" i thoght

"they can try, Scyphozoa get in here!"

Odd's pov

"let's search his control room" I suggested

"agreeed" Aelita said

I ran in front of everyone leading the way

"in here" i said pointing towards a room

"_Nooooo you can't take him" _a voice said inside of my head

"theres no say in it for you" i anwsered to the voice

"_Don't Question what i can and can't do" the voice Yelled_

i continued towards his room when a tentcle came out grabbed me and pulled me in the room

a forcefield covered the door Ulrich,Yumi,and Aelita watched in horror

_"I warned you" the voice said "and now im back"_

odd began chagning back into oddesa first the hair then the facial features then his body

(**the end of the end)**

"im back" oddesa said grinning

she looked at the lyoko warriors

And laughed and that laughed soon turned into crying

"why are you crying dear" xana asked

she then stabbed xana in the chest he fell over bleeding slowly to death

"why, why it was perfectly planned" he said repeating it to himself

she stoped crying she looked at xana's body and started smlileing a crazy smile then started laughing again she then assumed control over lyoko.

"im in control, the power, the power!" she yelled

"but first, i have to deal with you and something else" she said still smileing as they devirtulized

(An)

You have just reach **THE END OF THE END **there will be a sequel and the fan character will be used in that also review i want to know how i did overall


End file.
